


Her Voice

by ChirpyFox14



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Glenn Fraldarius, Minor Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz, Musical Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpyFox14/pseuds/ChirpyFox14
Summary: After a string of understudy/secondary roles, Felix Fraldarius finally lands his first starring role at the Garreg Mach Theatre's production of the Little Mermaid, his co-star none other than his childhood friend and crush, Annette Dominic, who through circumstances had been both torn apart and brought back to him several times. Can they manage to make it to opening night before ghosts from their past and misadventures ruin it for the both of them?ORA Netteflix Musical Theatre AU stuffed full of light hearted banter with a healthy dose of angst. Rated M for (Felix's) language and a bit of non-descriptive violence at the beginning.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic & Glenn Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Annette Fantine Dominic, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to Her Voice! This is my first Netteflix work in progress so I hope you guys enjoy!

At thirteen, Felix Hugo Fraldarius considered himself to be mature, wiser than what his age would suggest. He had a life plan that he would forge ahead of him. He, like his seventeen year old brother, Glenn Lucien Fraldarius, would go into musical theatre, contrary to their family’s tradition of becoming a police captain. He would then get famous at Garreg Mach, the best theatre in all of Fodlan, along with Glenn and all their other friends who were planning on going there, including Annette Fantine Dominic, a spunky little redheaded girl who was the daughter of Gustave Dominic, the bodyguard of his best friend Dimitri. Since Gustave was hired by the high profile Blaiddyd-Von Arundel family when Felix and Dimitri were seven, Annette had occasionally come to play whenever his father, Rodrigue, invited Dimitri over for a day at their manor. She was shy at first, clinging onto her father and Dimitri but as Felix got to know her, he had begun to see that she was fun, hard working and full of life. He had quickly developed a crush on her, which to his chagrin, still hadn’t gone away. Secretly, he hoped one day his feelings would stay the same and maybe, hers would develop into something too.

Unfortunately, life wasn’t going to play his way.

“Felix! Get up!” Rodrigue burst into the room, eyes wide and perfect hair askew. Felix jolted from his bed and got on his feet as fast as he could.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Felix searched his father’s face for reassurance but could not find any.

“It’s Glenn and Dimitri. They’re at the hospital.” Rodrigue said hurryingly, not even letting Felix change out of his pyjamas.

“But, they’re with Uncle Lambert, Aunt Patricia and Gustave, aren’t they?” Felix felt panic rise in his chest. Glenn wasn’t supposed to be at the hospital when he was supposed to be coming back from watching a play in Duscur with Dimitri.

“Gustave didn’t go.” Rodrigue said hurryingly. “Lambert had insisted he book the day off to be at a concert Annette’s school was holding.”

“And what about Aunt Patricia and Uncle Lambert?” Felix asked, letting his father drag him out of his room and down the hall.

“There was a shooting at the theatre they were at. Your aunt and Uncle…didn’t make it.” Rodrigue’s voice broke a little. “Dimitri and Glenn are alive but…”

“But what, dad?! Is Glenn okay? Dima?!” The panic rising in Felix started to choke him. If his best friend and brother were going to die…

“…Dimitri is very hurt but will live. Glenn on the other hand… he was shot five times.” Rodrigue took a deep breath. “He is a hero, Felix. He protected Dimitri from the worst of the shots. He may not live but he did the right thing and I am so proud of that-” Felix yanked his hand away from his father and looked up at him wide eyed. How dare he talk about his beloved older brother as if he was dead already?

“What is wrong with you? Glenn might die and you’re talking about it as if it only matters that he saved Dimitri!” Felix found himself yelling. “I don’t want him to be a hero, Dad, I want him alive!”

“Felix, I didn’t mean it that way-”

“Stop! I just want to see them.” Felix hurried down the hallway himself, leaving his father in the dust.

* * *

When Felix and Rodrigue arrived at the hospital, staff wheeling casualties in and out of the rooms and loved ones yelling for their families and such. He hung back as his father rapidly talked to the nurses frantically, trying to locate Glenn and Dimitri.

“Uncle Rodrigue! Felix!” Felix spun around to see Dimitri getting wheeled by a nurse. His friend was covered in blood and his arms and torso was covered in bandages. Blood also streaked Dimitri’s once brilliant golden hair and over his ice blue eyes that were widen in a panic.

“Dima!” Felix rushed over to the gurney and grabbed a hold of the bars of the gurney, making the nurse nearly jerk to a stop. Rodrigue was right on his heels, taking one of Dimitri’s hands.

“Felix! Uncle Rodrigue! I’m so sorry! It’s m-my fault! Glenn is hurt so bad and I couldn’t help him and now he’s in surgery! And El’s going to be mad since her mom d-d-died in there with Dad and I couldn’t do anything-” Dimitri sobbed as he grabbed one of Felix’s arms with a death grip that nearly broke it but he didn’t care. His friend was hurt and needed him.

“Dimitri, don’t say that-” Rodrigue immediately said, squeezing his hand.

“Sir, you can’t just-” The nurse started to say before she was cut off.

“Dimitri!” Another voice boomed, cutting through the crowd. Both boys and Rodrigue, turned to see Gustave Dominic, dragging little Annette, who was dressed in a sparkly cream coloured dress with blue and orange accents. Her hair was up in what probably used to be a neat high ponytail but now had her curls falling out each and every way.

“Gustave! Annie!” Dimitri’s lip quivered as new tears started to flow. Felix made room for Annette, who placed her small hands over Dimitri’s, large blue eyes full of worry.

“What happened?” Gustave demanded. The nurse, looking overwhelmed, gathered her wits and huffed.

“Let me wheel this poor boy to a room first!” She all but snapped at them. Both Rodrigue and Gustave backed off but both Annette and Felix held onto Dimitri as the nurse wheeled them in a private room. She pulled Gustave and Rodrigue out of the room, leaving Dimitri, Felix and Annette together.

“…I’m really sorry, Felix. If Glenn dies, its my fault.” Dimitri whispered again. Felix bit his lip, focusing on what was going to be a bruise on his arm after Dimitri let go instead of the possibility of what could happen in the next couple hours.

“Glenn…isn’t dead yet.” Felix managed to get out. “And if he protected you, that was his choice.”

“I’m sorry…” Dimitri whimpered again. Annette, who had been quiet the whole time, climbed onto the cot and hugged Dimitri, not caring about the blood getting on her dress. Felix could only stare as Dimitri let go of him to tightly hug the smaller girl.

“It really isn’t your fault, Dima.” Annette said softly. “It’s whoever shot up the theatre.” Annette let go of Dimitri and took Felix’s hand, pulling him on the bed with them. Felix felt his dams break as he laid with his two friends and hugged them tightly. Dimitri’s tight grip and Annette’s warmth grounded him and made him focus on them rather than the possibility of Glenn’s death.

* * *

Felix awoke later to Rodrigue gently shaking him, his face looking almost relieved. Immediately, he looked away from his dad and focused on Dimitri and Annette, who were still asleep. At some point, it seemed that someone cleaned up Dimitri without waking any of them up. They even had a blanket thrown over them. Looking around the room, he saw that it was definitely not the same place they put them in before.

“Felix, Glenn is going to be okay.” He said softly. A relief washed over Felix and his shoulders slumped down. But then, rage filled him once again as he remembered what Rodrigue had said before.

“…I want to see him. Without you.” Felix said, getting ready to hop off the bed. Rodrigue gently put a hand on his shoulder but Felix shrugged it off defiantly.

“He’s asleep. He won’t wake up for awhile.” Rodrigue said. Felix glowered at him and sat back down. “We do have to take Annette home though.”

“Wait, why? Where’s her dad?” Felix was confused, looking around for said bodyguard. Rodrigue only shook his head and sighed.

“He suddenly left three hours ago. I haven’t been able to contact him. Cosette couldn’t contact him as well.” Rodrigue said, placing a hand on Annette’s head. He looked down at her sleeping face sadly and moved her hair out of her face. “He’s taken his car as well.”

“What are you doing then? Use your police connections! Isn’t this child abandonment?” Felix felt the panic rise in his chest again. Not another tragedy for a friend. He needed it prevented so at least one of his friends involved would be alright.

“I am trying my best, Felix.” Rodrigue said tiredly. “I can’t do everything at once.”

“But Dad, Dimitri lost his parents! Annette can’t lose hers too! Who’s next, Sylvain? Ingrid?”

“Felix, please-”

“No! Don’t make me stop.” Felix barreled on, his voice rising. “What is it with you? First you expected Glenn to die-”

“Felix I did not-”

“Now you’re just going to let Gustave leave Annette here-”

“Felix-”

“I don’t care-”

“Felix? Uncle Roddy? Why are you fighting?” both Fraldarius’ froze and turned towards the light little voice that piped up. Annette was sitting up, rubbing her eyes along with Dimitri, who was looking in between the both of them.

“Annette, I need to explain something to you.” Rodrigue immediately switched from the stern voice he was using with Felix with a softer one. He took her hand in his and squeezed it firmly. “Felix and I are going to take you home.”

“Why? Where’s my dad?” Annette clasped Rodrigue’s hand like a vice, biting her lip.

“I…I don’t know. We’ll look for him.” Rodrigue said.

“But…he wouldn’t leave me here, right?” Annette asked, her small body shaking. Dimitri, as best as he could, tried to keep Annette steady by placing his hands on her thin shoulders. Felix couldn’t help but reach out and take her hand. Tears were already streaming down her face as she started to panic more. Rodrigue sighed and picked up Annette, taking her away from the boys’ hold.

“Let’s talk without the boys…” Rodrigue said, carrying her out as Annette buried her face in his neck. Both Felix and Dimitri watched their friend shake in Rodrigue’s arms, making her seem younger and smaller than she was.

“I wonder why Gustave left…” Dimitri said softly, breaking the silence after a minute. He laid back down on the bed and curled up. Felix studied his friend and immediately nearly felt sick to his stomach. Dimitri’s eyes were dead, gone was any hope that used to be there. Gone were his parents and now his beloved bodyguard was nowhere to be found. He had witnessed a whole theatre get massacred and the only other survivor get seriously hurt. Who would be okay from that?

“…I don’t know.” He said softly. He felt Dimitri’s hand curl around his and hold onto it tight as they listened to Rodrigue’s low voice on the other side of the door along with Annette’s defeated whimpers that turned into full on crying as another voice joined in the conversation. Eventually, Rodrigue came back in, carrying Annette, who was clutching a letter in her hand.

“I must go speak to a couple of people. Take care of Annette and Dimitri, alright Felix?” Rodrigue set Annette down beside Felix without hearing his answer and hurried out of the room, pulling out what Felix recognized as his work cellphone. He glanced at the letter Annette held, recognizing Gustave’s neat font. Gently, he took the letter away and set it down on Dimitri’s side table.

“Annette?” He tried. She said nothing, only turning around and wedging herself between Dimitri and Felix, hiding her face in the pillows. Dimitri, ever the little gentleman, moved over for her.

“Annie?” Dimitri tried but was met with no answer as well. Felix glanced over at the letter and leaned over to read what it actually had said while Dimitri tried talking to the unresponsive girl.

_Rodrigue,_

_With the events that happened tonight, I have failed in my duty as a bodyguard. I should have been in Duscur with the Blaiddyds and your son and now, Dimitri is orphaned and Glenn, I am not sure whether your son will be alive by the time you get this letter. It was incredibly selfish of me to take the day off, even it was for my daughter. My duty was supposed to be to them first. I was supposed to be in there and die for them._

_Now it is I who live while they perished._

_I cannot handle this guilt I feel now. Tell Cosette and Annette I am unworthy to be with them anymore. They can have the house and whatever I have left. It wouldn’t be right if I stayed._

_I pray I can be forgiven. But for now, I leave Fhirdiad. Do not come and find me._

_Farewell,_

_Gustave Eddie Dominic_

Felix scowled and looked away from the letter. How dare this man leave? Especially since he had a perfectly alive daughter with a perfectly alive wife who had expected him to come home to them. He resisted the urge to get up and look for Gustave himself. What could he do? He was a thirteen year old kid whose friends had their worlds crash down on them today. He was powerless. He could already see the headlines of the news in the morning. _Award-winning actors Lambert Blaiddyd and Patricia von Arundel killed in Duscur Theatre Massacre_ or something like that.

“Felix? Dimitri? Annette? I’ve contacted Rufus, the Von Arundels and the Von Hresvelgs. They should be here shortly along with the police.” Rodrigue said tiredly. “And Felix, I’ve talked to Cosette again, you will go home with Annette. I’ll come get you in the morning to see Glenn and Dimitri.”

“Can’t I stay here with Dimitri?” Felix asked. Dimitri sent an appreciative look over to Felix and squeezed the hand he was still holding.

“Unfortunately, no, the officers have to question Dimitri.” Rodrigue said. He came to Dimitri’s side and squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll be in the room with you. I promise, they will take their time.”

“Thank you…” Dimitri said quietly. Felix glowered and crossed his arms. Couldn’t they leave Dimitri to rest?

“Do you want me to bring anything when I come back? Food? Some items from your house?” Rodrigue smoothed back Dimitri’s messy blonde hair gently, looking over him worryingly.

“No, I’ll be okay, Uncle Rodrigue…” Dimitri said softly. “Get Felix and Annette home…”

“Alright. We’ll leave when your Uncle Rufus gets here then.” Rodrigue said. “For now, rest while you can.” Dimitri nodded and laid beside Annette, who still had her face buried in the pillows. Rodrigue looked down sadly at the pair and sighed. Felix again felt nauseous looking at his two friends, both victims of one tragedy. 

“…Dad.” Felix forced himself to look at his father for the first time that night. Rodrigue looked surprised at Felix’s sudden call and went over to his side of the bed.

“Felix? Is there something wrong?” Rodrigue, to his credit, did look concerned and studied his face.

“Why?” Felix asked. “Why did this happen, dad? Why to them?”

“Felix…” Rodrigue sat at the end of the bed in front of his son, reaching out. Felix slapped his hand away and forced himself to look at Annette.

“It’s not fair.” Felix continued. “They’ve done nothing wrong. Why does Glenn get to be shot? Why does Dimitri get to lose his parents? Why does Gustave get to leave Annette? Why-”

“Felix.” Rodrigue’s voice was gentle but stern, stopping Felix in his tracks. Rodrigue reached out again but then thought better and placed his hand on the bed in front of him. “We can’t control what happens in life. We take what we get, even if it is as horrible as this.”

“Don’t we get a choice to fight it?” Felix asked heatedly, blood rushing to his face. “Can’t we stop anything?!”

“Some things, we can. But this, is out of our control.” Rodrigue replied.

“So, you just expect us to sit and wait?” Felix felt anger rising up in him again.

“Unfortunately.” Rodrigue sighed. “Felix, you can’t do anything, just let the adults handle this.”

“Well the adults aren’t doing shit!” Felix snapped. “Right now all of you are useless!”

“Felix!” Rodrigue snapped back. “Will you calm down?! Why can’t you be like Glenn and not be so hard to deal with?! At least he would have handle this better than you are! I should’ve never brought you!” Felix stared at his Rodrigue wide eyed as the older man did the same. “Felix…I…I didn’t mean that-”

“Sure you didn’t, Dad.” Felix turned away from Rodrigue, hiding his hurt. “Sure you didn’t want a brat like me here, right? Who cares if it’s my best friend and brother that nearly died and I want to be here for them? Doesn’t matter because I’m too hard to deal with.”

“Felix-”

“Just leave, Dad. Just leave.” Felix snapped. “Go wait for Mr. Rufus and Edelgard’s family or something.” Rodrigue sighed once more and said nothing, leaving Felix alone with his sleeping friends and thoughts.

* * *

“Ah, Rodrigue, thank you for bringing Annette home.” Cosette Dominic said as she opened the door. The normally upbeat and jolly woman mirrored her daughter, eyes red and puffy with the same sad look on her face.

“Of course, Cosette.” Rodrigue said softly. “Thank you for taking Felix for the night considering the circumstances...”

“Anytime Rodrigue.” Cosette said quietly. “Felix, Annie, come on in and we’ll get you both to bed. It’s been a long day. Do you remember where the spare room is?” Felix nodded and took Annette’s hand, pulling her inside without a second glance at his dad. She was still exhausted from the ordeal earlier that night and had a dull look to her eyes that made Felix’s heart hurt in a way he never thought it would. Slowly, he led Annette through her house, ignoring Rodrigue and Cosette’s low voices as they spoke about Gustave’s abandonment of Annette at the hospital. Annette’s house wasn’t a mansion like his or Dimitri’s, though it was larger than the average Faerghasian household, it was easy to navigate to their rooms on the second floor.

“Annette?” Felix spoke quietly, tugging her hand. “We’re at your room now.” She didn’t answer him, just like at the hospital and kept her head down. Felix frowned and let himself into her room, pulling her in. He caught a glimpse of Annette’s calendar, seething when he saw the heart around her concert date with the receipt of Gustave’s ticket pinned next to it. How could someone call going to their daughter’s concert a selfish decision?

“Felix?” He turned to see Cosette behind him and Annette, her eyes even redder than before. He could tell his dad probably had made her cry more in the time that he took to take Annette to her room. “I’ll take care of Annette. You can go and rest. Thank you for looking out for her.” Felix nodded and let go of Annette’s hand.

“…You’re welcome.” He mumbled, squeezing past her. He hurried to the guest room and shut the door. He had stayed over at Annette’s several times and usually liked the room they always gave him when he was over. But this time, the room felt cold and unfeeling, especially since he could hear Annette and Cosette talking in the other room.

“Mama, he doesn’t love us anymore.” Felix froze at Annette’s broken voice. “He left me Mama, he just left me at the hospital…”

“I know, Annie, I’m so sorry.” Cosette said softly. “I should have come with you two tonight…”

“No…it would have hurt more for you.” Annette replied. Felix scoffed at that. It was just like Annette, willing to let herself get hurt instead of others.

“You are still a child, my love. This is for adults.” There was a pause before soft sobs could be heard. “Your father has made his choice…I will call your Uncle Baron in the morning to figure out this situation. Let’s get you cleaned up and off to sleep, alright?”

“Okay…I love you.”

“I love you too.” Felix heard more shuffling and the door closing along with fading footprints, meaning that Cosette and Annette went to go get cleaned up and ready for bed. He sighed and hoped that both of them would be able to rest. Nothing was going to be the same anymore. He pulled the covers tightly around him and sighed, closing his eyes and trying his best to sleep. He tried to imagine happier times, where Glenn would come and pick him up from school, take him out for some food, which was more often than not tacos, then take him home where their dad would be waiting with a big smile on his face. He felt his body relax as he slipped into the fantasy world, drifting off to sleep…

“Felix?”

Or not.

Felix sat up and rubbed his eyes, finding Annette at the open door, now clean and in pyjamas. Her colour was better than it was hours ago but her eyes still held the same sadness.

“Annette? Are you alright?” Felix got up from the bed and walked over to her, quickly looking over her. She didn’t look like she was hurt but the way she held herself was telling of something else.

“…I’m fine.” Her voice was soft and it still quivered, giving Felix back the urge to find and punch Gustave. “I just wanted to check on you.”

“Huh? What for? Anne, I don’t need to be checked on…” Felix said, confused. Annette took his hands in hers and looked up at him sadly.

“But Glenn…” The name pierced through him like a hot knife through butter, opening wounds that he stubbornly patched up. “You must be worried…”

“He’ll be fine…The old man said he’s gonna live.” Felix choked out. Annette sighed in relief and hugged him, not minding that he was too shocked to hug back.

“I’m happy for you, Fe-Fe…” She said, gripping him with a surprising strength that a girl of her stature shouldn’t have. “I’m really glad…”

“Thanks…” He placed a hand on her head and patted it gently, the way he would see Glenn do it if Annette hugged him like she was now. That only made her hold him tighter in a vice grip that Felix half wanted to stay in and half wanted to get out. He took a deep breath before properly wrapping his arms around her. “I’m…sorry your dad left.”

“It’s okay…” Annette said softly. Felix sighed and gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her away far enough so he could look at her in the eye.

“Anne, it’s not. It was shitty of him.” Felix said firmly. Annette looked down, new tears forming at the corner of her eyes and biting her lower lip.

“Yeah….it was.” She whispered softly, hugging herself. “I don’t know what we’ll do now…Felix, I don’t even know if I’ll be here in Fhirdiad anymore. Mama can’t afford this house on her teaching alone and I don’t think that Dad left that much money…I might have to go live with my Uncle Baron and leave you and Dima and Ingrid and Sylvain behind…”

“That’s okay.” Felix said half-heartedly. “You’ll be okay. You’ll find new friends and enjoy wherever you’ll be.”

“But…it won’t be the same…Mama and I…we…we won’t be whole anymore.” Annette’s voice broke and Felix loosened his grip on her and let his arms fall uselessly to the side. What would Glenn do or say? Felix racked his brains and tried to find words that could help comfort his distraught friend.

“…You don’t need him.” Felix said quietly. Annette looked up at him, puzzled and almost offended but he kept going. “You don’t need him to be whole again, Anne. He’s a selfish prick. A real dad wouldn’t have done that to his wife and daughter. Especially if that wife and daughter was you and Aunt Cosette.”

“What if we did something wrong?” Annette asked, looking up at him. Felix frowned and shook his head.

“You didn’t. If he blames you, he’s stupid.” He half snarled. Annette jumped a little and Felix willed himself to cool down and crossed his arms. “You couldn’t have done anything. Like you told Dima, it’s the fault of the people who shot up the theatre.”

“I guess…” Annette’s shoulders slumped and Felix felt something in his chest hurt. He sighed and squeezed her hand gently, pulling her out of his room.

“…Come on. I’ll walk you back to bed. I’ll…I’ll stay till you fall asleep.” He said, ignoring the blush that came onto his face. He tried his best to keep his footsteps quiet, as not to wake Cosette as he ushered Annette back into her room and onto her bed. Grabbing a chair, he sat by her nightstand, and sat awkwardly as she curled up in bed.

“…Thank you, Fe. For everything tonight. You’re a good friend.” Annette said softly, looking small while buried in her many blankets and pillows. “If I do move away…I’ll make sure to come back…”

“But what if you can’t?” Felix bit his lip, trying to imagine life without Annette and her brightness but couldn’t.

“I will. Fhirdiad is my home.” Annette answered back. “I’ll get into the Fhirdiad School of Theatre and come back…”

“And then you’ll come to Garreg Mach with me.” Felix said without thinking. “Dima will be there too and we’ll star in a show and I’ll finally be able to hear you sing since you always refuse to sing for me…” 

“And I still won’t.” Annette interjected, yawning. Felix could see her eyes drooping and he took a deep breath and kept talking. Glenn would’ve done that, right?

“You will, one day. If we’re going to star together, you have to.” Felix almost smiled as he dodged a half-hearted swipe at him. Teasing her brought back normalcy, almost as if Glenn and Dimitri weren’t laying in a hospital bed at this moment.

“What if we don’t?” Annette sniped without any real malice. She turned on her side to face him, blue eyes almost challenging.

“I’ll still be there. I wouldn’t miss it.” Felix said. “I’m not…” _Not like your dad._ “I do what I say.”

“I guess you always do…” Annette replied sleepily. “I like that about you…”

“Go to sleep, Annette. You’re tired” Felix said, pulling a blanket over her so she wouldn’t notice the blush on his face. “Like I said, I’ll leave when you’ve passed out.”

“Alright…night Felix…” Annette yawned once more and closed her eyes, relaxing into the bed.

“Goodnight, Annette…” Felix said, leaning forward and half laid on Annette’s bed, resting his head in his arms. He felt exhaustion hit him as he fell back into his dream of happier times with Glenn and all his friends. He tried to believe his dream was a reality but he knew that what had happened this night for follow him for a long time to come.


	2. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Years Later, Felix and Annette are Co-Starring together at Garreg Mach but have some issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the First Chapter of Her Voice! I hope you all enjoy some shenanigans!

Felix was pissed.

Well, he was usually pissed but he felt even more pissed looking at the scene in front of him. Normally, he wouldn’t care but something ugly was twisting in his stomach due to seeing Annette speaking all chummy with none other than Dimitri. He shouldn’t be surprised considering Annette thought of Dimitri as an older brother due to her dad basically being his 24/7 babysitter when they were kids (well, before Gustave decided to skip out on both of them that is) and having boarded with him and his Uncle for awhile during their high school years. But just watching her laugh and talk with him while they eat together just made him feel more surly than usual.

“Soooooomeone’s jealous~” someone sang as they plopped down their lunch tray right beside Felix. He didn’t have to turn to look to know it was the permanent pain in his ass, Sylvain Jose Gautier.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, asshole.” Felix answered through gritted teeth. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from Annette and stab a particularly innocent piece of chicken in front of him.

“Well, Felix, let me lay out my evidence.” Sylvain grinned and got out a piece of paper. Felix reluctantly watched as he drew what looked like a cat, bird and pig, putting his, Annette and Dimitri’s names respectively. “You and Annie are Ariel and Eric respectively and Dimitri is your understudy. Buuut because your girl-”

“She is NOT my girl.”

“Your girl is all buddy-buddy with dear old Dima, and they happen to share a past of living together and absent dads-”

“Annette’s dad _chose_ to leave. Uncle Lambert…well, you know.”

“And you’re over here, glaring daggers into Dima’s thick skull-”

“He’s a fucking boar, that’s why.”

“Because he’s talking with the girl you’ve been crushing on forever without her yelling that he’s a villain unlike you.” Sylvain smirked and crossed his arms, waiting expectantly for Felix to say something smart or deny his admiration for the small redhead. Unfortunately for Felix, all he could do was look away and glower at his best friend. “Come on Fe, you gotta tell me what you did to her to make her hate you.”

“No.” Felix said, gritting his teeth together. He didn’t need more of a reason for Annette to hate him. Not that he cared that she hated him anyways. They just needed the chemistry for the show. Which was already ruined by his little mistake…

_Felix was walking up to the rooftop gardens to relax after the full company dance practice. He was surprised that she had managed to snag the lead considering Dorothea Arnault, who got the part of Ursula, or Byleth Eisner, who actually hadn’t auditioned and was helping her father, Jeralt, with directing, was usually the lead actress. He shouldn’t be talking though; he had managed to snag the lead from both Ferdinand and Dimitri after a string of understudy and secondary roles. But he had never heard Annette sing, even when they were kids. That alone made him curious as to what her voice sounded like. Was it nasally and high? Maybe sweet and low? Felix had no clue. It didn’t help too that the month they had been rehearsing, his and Annette’s practice schedules hadn’t lined up and he missed her songs every single time._

_Though, it wasn’t like that he doubted Annette’s abilities. She was here, like him, at Garreg Mach, the most prestigious theatre production company in all of Fodlan. Not to mention, she also had a recommendation from The Fhirdiad School of Musical Theatre. She had to have talent in order to be here. Like Felix though, she had a lot of secondary and chorus roles but it had never got her down. The bright attitude of hers was infectious, even occasionally making Felix smile a little. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but the crush he had on the tiny spitfire since they were kids had reignited, burning a stronger flame than it did when she had come back to Fhirdiad for high school._

_“Today’s dinner is steak and then a cake that’s yummy yum~ Now it’s time to fill my tummy tummy tum~” A voice sang out, making Felix stop in his tracks. It was cute and sweet and as clear as Dorothea’s high soprano and Byleth’s smooth alto. The voice tugged at something in Felix’s chest and made him feel all warm._

_He hated it._

_Silently, he crept up and kept hidden around the corner, peeking to find it was none other than Annette, twirling around and singing while watering the plants. Felix was both surprised and not to find the voice fit her perfectly. She was a mezzo, a happy medium between Byleth and Dorothea and just the right tone to be Ariel._

_“Oh~ This mountain of sweets and treats that I longs to eat~ Oh stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums~” Annette spun as she watered the last plant, beaming so brightly, Felix felt it could rival the sun. “How was that for an original? I hope you all enjoyed it! What do you guys think? Should I give you a sneak peek of my new part~?” Felix’s eyes widen and he leaned in, intrigued. Annette took a deep break and straightened her back, opening her mouth for the first note..._

_CRACK._

_Immediately, Felix straightened up while Annette screamed and spun so fast she nearly fell into the plants. He silently cursed the branch he stepped on, which by his own fault, effectively ended her song before it started. Annette turned as red as her hair and her face scrunched up in the cutest little glare that he’s ever seen. They stared at each other for a good minute, holding the other’s gaze before Felix spoke._

_“I hope I’m not interrupting…” He started, trying to sound casual. Annette huffed and crossed her arms._

_“How long have you been standing there? You didn’t see anything right?” Annette asked, her eyes narrowing at him._

_“I know that you’re hungry.” Felix replied, inwardly wincing when her glare doubled down. “You’re also a good dancer.” Annette’s jaw dropped and her stormy blue eyes widened almost comically as she stared at him in disbelief. Felix himself felt heat crawling up his neck and going to his face as she stared intently at him. He didn’t know why her gaze was making his heart take off faster than Raphael Kirsten at the mention of food and it made him very anxious that he couldn’t stop it._

_“YOU’RE EVIL FELIX!” Annette suddenly screamed at him, her face back to a bright red._

_“And you’re shouting.” Felix pointed out. His smartass comment was left unheard as Annette barrelled on._

_“It’s not okay to spy on people when they’re singing! It’s so…so…it’s weird! Why didn’t you call out to me or anything?!” Annette placed her hands on her hips, looking at him expectantly. Felix could feel beads of sweat forming at the back of his neck as he scrambled for an answer._

_“I called out to you but you were a little busy.” Felix lied quickly, hoping it would divert her anger. Oh how wrong he was._

_“Well you should have called louder! Anyways, you have to forget everything you heard and saw! Right at this moment! I’ll even make you dinner if I have to!” Dammit, why did she look so cute pouting like that? But alas, Felix cursed himself due to his mouth always moving faster than his brain._

_“I can’t. It’s all permanently etched into my memory.” Felix replied. “People usually sing what they feel so you said stacks of steaks and cakes, right? And a whole mountain of sweets too. Which means you probably didn’t eat after dance practice and you’re hungry right now. Not going to lie, it was pretty creative for having been seemingly made up on the spot…”_

_“Stop it you…you…you villain!” Annette squeaked, effectively stopping Felix in his tracks. He cocked his head at her, confused as to why she would be stopping him in the middle of his compliment._

_“Hmm?”_

_“You think you’re so cool, just standing there mocking me with a straight face?!” Wait…she was angry? “First you just spy on me and now you’re making fun of me! What are you going to do next, tell everyone?! What will everyone think?! Oh goddess, they’ll go around saying ‘See that the girl playing Ariel? Yeah, she has funny ideas about food. It’s weird.’ Ugh, you are the worst! The evillest villain! I hate you!” And with that, Annette sped past him at such a speed that Felix could barely process what had happened…_

“Fe? Feeeee? Felix Huuuugo? You’re spacing out!” Felix blinked and saw that Sylvain was waving his hand in front of his face. He smacked it hard, making Sylvain yelp in pain. He saw Annette glance over and glare slightly at him before being pulled back to attention by Dimitri, who had had been joined by Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz, Annette’s best friend and Sylvain’s girlfriend, and Caspar von Bergliez, who slung his arm around Annette’s shoulders carelessly, making him more pissed than before.

“Leave me alone.” Felix grumbled at Sylvain, who was dramatically still nursing his hand. Sylvain tsked and poked Felix’s cheek, earning himself another slap.

“Yikes! No way for a prince to act. What will your princess over there say?” Sylvain jerked his head to the group away from them. “Oh wait, that’s right. She’s mad.”

“Sylvain. I will shove this piece of chicken down your throat if you don’t shut up.” Felix threatened, holding his fork up. Sylvain pulled away and raised his hands in surrender.

“In all seriousness, Fe. We just reunited with her after five years and she was ecstatic to see us again in person. Especially you. It’s just so odd she hates you now that you’re starring together at an actual musical in literally the biggest theatre in Fodlan.” Sylvain sat back and started eating his food. “You must’ve done something bad to her.”

“….” Felix looked away and his lips pressed into a hard line. Now that he had time to process, he did have to admit he was being creepy just watching her sing and dance. And that his compliment wasn’t direct enough to sound as a compliment and did come off a bit oddly…but in his defense, Annette was jumping to conclusions.

“Whatever happened Fe, you gotta talk to her. Alright?” Sylvain put his hand on his shoulder in a brotherly manner and squeezed gently. “It’s been a week. She doesn’t talk to you anymore if she can help it. Mercie won’t tell me anything other than you kinda embarrassed her.”

“…Kinda, yeah.” Felix sighed and poked at his food.

“Then apologize. She’ll appreciate it. Now eat before your food gets cold.” Sylvain pulled his ponytail good naturedly and resumed eating. Felix grumbled and started eating too, unwilling to waste a meal. He needed strength to manage through the afternoon choreography session.

* * *

Felix later caught Annette pacing around outside the dance room, deep into memorizing her lines. She was humming the quartet song, “If Only” to herself, flipping through her script carefully. She had tied her hair into familiar braided loops for the dance practice and wore a cream backless leotard with one of those blue tie-on skirts the girls use for practice to get used to dancing with long skirts. She even had orange coloured dance shoes on that matched with her hair.

Seiros, she was cute.

Cautiously, he cleared his throat, making Annette jump and spin around to face him in surprise. Her eyes narrowed at him and she huffed, closing her script.

“Jeez Felix…what is it with you and sneaking up on me?” Annette pouted at him, glaring slightly.

“I..erm…I didn’t mean to. Sorry.” Felix felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he fought tooth and nail to keep it down. Annette’s glare softened as she blinked up at him, lowering her guard. Felix knew apologizing wasn’t his strong suit and rarely did it, hopefully conveying how sincere he was. “For the other time too…in the gardens. I actually did like your song though…It… was cute.”

“Oh, um…thanks Felix.” Annette said, holding her script to her chest. “I appreciate the apology…I guess, I’m sorry too. I yelled at you pretty badly. I didn’t want the first time you saw me sing like that…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Felix said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “We good though?”

“We’re good. As long as you don’t tell anyone about the song and forget about it.” Annette looked up at him hopefully, biting her lip. Felix couldn’t help the quirk of his lip as he looked away from her.

“I told you, it’s permanently etched into my memory so I can’t forget it.” Felix said, amused at the indignant noise Annette made. “But I suppose I could keep the song quiet.”

“Thanks Felix…” Annette sighed, reopening her script. Felix smirked and leaned on the wall beside her.

“Are there any other songs?” He asked, intrigued. She rolled her eyes and kept her eyes locked onto the script.

“Villain…” Annette muttered under her breath with no malice in her voice. “Those aren’t for you.”

“So there are other songs then.”

“Felix, I will purposefully step on your feet in practice.” Annette said much too casually to be a threat. Before Felix could say anything else though, their choreographer, Jeritza von Hrym, opened the door.

“Good, you’re both here on time.” Jeritza said, ushering the two of them in. “Today’s lesson is for ‘One Step Closer’. Fraldarius, you will be singing for this song while dancing with Dominic. Do either of you know the premise of the song?”

“Felix is supposed to be teaching me how to dance, right? Because I can’t speak.” Annette piped up, fortunately for Felix. He had just memorized his lines, let alone specific parts of the musical. Annette at least was a workaholic and had most likely memorized all their lines within the first week of getting the script.

“Correct. This will involve lifts and spins with jerky movements that make it seem you both are having fun.” Felix cringed, smiling and laughing were both hard for him to act, especially since he didn’t do it much himself in real life. He wondered exactly what Jeralt and Byleth had seen in him when they casted him as Eric but he shook it off; he didn’t want to question it and lose it to Dimitri. He watched Jeritza carefully as he instructed them in the steps, following along as best as he could. Annette danced gracefully beside him, jumping into his arms whenever Jeritza called for it.

“Stop.” Felix and Annette froze mid waltz and looked at Jeritza, who had snapped off the music. “Again, from the top. But this time, I want you to sing with the steps.” Felix and Annette pulled apart and walked over to where Jeritza marked as stage left.

“Are you getting tired?” Annette asked, holding her hands behind her back as they waited for Jeritza to start the music again. “I think you’ve lifted me at least twenty times in the last fifteen minutes.”

“You’re light, it’s fine.” Felix said, rolling his shoulders. “What about you?”

“A little bit. I think it’s from all the jumping.” Annette shook out her legs a little bit. “It’s not as bad as jumping into Dimitri’s arms though. We did this song for our double dance audition and I had to jump so high. He’s huge!”

“Ah.” Felix’s mood soured at the mention of Dimitri. So that’s who they paired Annette with. Did they just reject Dimitri based on height? But then again, Annette was a petite woman. Even Felix looked tall standing beside her.

“You’re really good though.” Annette continued on. “I’m glad I got paired with you. Even if you’re an evil villain.”

“…Thanks.” Felix held back a smile and straightened his posture, holding out his hand for hers. “Ready to go?”

“Ready!” Annette shook out herself before placing her hand in Felix’s, letting him pull her to the centre of the floor. He ignored how soft her hand seemed in his and went almost mechanically as he recited his lines. Annette played along, giving it her all with her expressive little gestures. He couldn’t help but find her cute as he worked with her through his lines. He heard Jeritza turn on the radio and the music start to play, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth.

“ _Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard…”_ Felix sang to Annette, doing the little jig that Jeritza taught him. Annette beamed at him and for a second, it warmed Felix’s heart before he reminded himself that she was acting.

“ _You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word. Try it, go on, like so…”_ Felix did the same jig again and turned to Annette. She smiled brilliantly and copied him, making Felix smiled a little. The same warmth from their encounter in the rooftop gardens bloomed in his chest as the song went on, and Felix actually felt like he was having _fun_ for some reason. They spun and jumped and Felix even laughed to his surprise. _He doesn’t laugh._

“Good.” He heard Jeritza say as he lifted Annette onto his hip. “Keep your spins tight and do not let her fly off of you.” Felix gripped Annette tighter and spun her before setting her on the ground in a smooth gentle manner that let her spin into another dance step. Felix stepped away and watched in awe as Annette went off in her own little dance. It wasn’t unlike the dance she did in the gardens, which made Felix smile a little more. His cheeks ached a bit from the abnormal exertion of them but he didn’t care. He was supposed to smile, right?

“ _A dance is like a conversation, except your lips don’t ever need to part. And once you begun, you speak as one, cheek to cheek.”_ He walked over to Annette, who stopped dancing to take his hand. “ _Toe to toe.”_ She moved closer to him until they were literally toe to toe. “ _Heart to heart…”_ Gingerly, she laid her head on his chest, making Felix’s heart take off faster than Sylvain could hit on Mercedes. Normally, he would recoil at the invasion of personal space but having Annette in his arms was almost comforting to him. He held her close and swayed with her, trying to ignore his traitorous heart while simultaneously hoping that Annette wasn’t listening.

“ _Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard but it says much more than language ever could.”_ Felix looked down at Annette, meeting her large, stormy blue eyes. He could see every freckle on her face, even the slow flush that started to dust her cheeks.

 _“And every little step…every little step…”_ He moved away to bow to her in which, she curtsied in returned.

 _“Is one step closer…”_ He moved towards her again, eyes trained on her blushing face.

 _“One step closer…”_ Annette was again in his arms, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He gently pulled her to him, placing his hands on her waist. He felt her small hands rest on his arms, giving him goosebumps.

 _“One step closer…to being understood.”_ Felix leaned in towards her, her eyes fluttering shut in anticipation…

“Stop.” Felix froze at the sound of Jeritza’s voice, face inches away from Annette’s. Her eyes snapped open and locked onto his in surprise, seemingly pulled out of their world as well. She stepped away from him and cleared her throat, her face still red from either blushing or exertion. Or both.

“You did really well, Felix. I’m impressed you were able to sing like that the whole time. It’s only the first month!” Annette said, giving him a small smile. Felix looked down at his feet, holding back a blush.

“Thanks. You did too. The dancing. And acting.” Felix inwardly cringed at how awkward he sounded but managed to look up at Annette. Which was a mistake since she smiled in such a way that made Felix feel all warm again.

“Dominic, Fraldarius, are you done talking? I would like to give you your tapes to review.” Jeritza said impatiently, holding two USBs in his hand. Both Annette and Felix straightened up and scurried to Jeritza, who plopped them in their hands. “That dance was much better than what you both have been showing me this past week. It better continue after this practice.”

“It will! We promise!” Annette answered so cheerfully that even Jeritza’s mouth twitched into an almost smile.

“Good. Dismissed.” Jeritza turned to prepare for another session while Felix and Annette walked out of the dance room together. She stretched her thin arms above her head, smiling happily.

“Who knew all we had to do was apologize in order to do better, huh, Felix?” Annette chirped. He shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded.

“Yeah, it was nice not having you step on you my foot.” He teased. Annette pouted as he smirked. She really was cute.

“Nevermind, you’re a villain.” She huffed, shaking her head. He could see a hint of a smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you at line recitements and group dance later.”

“Yeah, see you.” Felix raised his hand in a wave, turning to go towards the lounge room, not noticing that Annette watched him go.

* * *

“Yoooo, Felix! Mercie said you and Annie made up today!” Sylvain plopped down on the old couch of their shared apartment, nearly knocking Felix’s computer off his lap.

“Watch the laptop!” Felix barked, catching it before it could crash to the floor. Sylvain put his hands up and leaned on him, looking over his shoulder.

“What are you watching anyways? P-”

“Finish that sentence and I will cut off your dick.” Felix snarled as he plugged in the USB Jeritza gave him. “I need to review today’s practices. Starting with the duet dance.”

“Oo! Oo! Oo! Can I watch?” Sylvain looked genuinely excited and even bounced in his seat a little.

“Just don’t wreck my computer with your inability to sit still.” Felix huffed as he clicked on the video. Sylvain leaned forward, partially because of his excitement and the other part, his blindness.

“Aww, Annie looks adorable. I can’t believe she still does those braid loopies from when we were in highschool.” Sylvain commented as Felix rolled his eyes.

“It keeps her hair out of her face. If it works, it works.” Felix grumbled. The music started and both their attention was turned back to the video. He scowled at his mistakes next to Annette’s sure feet and made a mental note to fix them next time he danced with her. He needed this dance to be perfect for the show. Oddly, Sylvain had been quiet beside him, watching intently with a weird look on his face that unsettled Felix. Usually, he’d be all over the place, making fun of the dances but this time, he was attentive and quiet. And calculating.

Calculating.

Shit.

Felix frantically looked at the video. What was Sylvain seeing that he wasn’t? Was there something wrong? Did he and Annette not go together as well as he thought they did? Did they not have the wow factor that they needed to make the musical a success? He looked closer at them both and suddenly, it occurred to him what Sylvain saw.

There were too many factors that led to the final conclusion. The way he held Annette close to him as they spun around the dance floor. How he smiled and laughed with her during the interlude. The way he moved so easily with her, as if they weren’t stiff a week ago. Most of all, the way he held her so close and looked at her as if it was only them in the room during the romantic moments of the dance gave way to the answer.

His longtime crush on Annette wasn’t as secret as he thought it was and it was so much stronger than before.

He was most definitely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for the first chapter! Next up, we have an older brother, an absent father and some angst. 
> 
> Here are the Cast and Crew members of the Little Mermaid:  
> Director: Jeralt and Byleth  
> Ariel- Annette  
> Prince Eric- Felix  
> Scuttle: Sylvain (Couldn't resist after seeing Scuttle's outfit on Broadway)  
> Sebastian: Claude (He would be AWESOME in Under the Sea, that and I couldn't resist a Kiss the Girl Claude and Sylvain duet)  
> Triton: Dedue  
> Flounder: Rowan Ubert (One of Ashe's little siblings)  
> Dorothea: Ursula  
> Carlotta: Marianne  
> Grimsby: Ferdinand von Aegir  
> Chef Louis: Lorenz  
> Flotsam: Lindhardt  
> Jetsam: Caspar  
> Mersisters: Constance, Lysithea, Flayn, Petra, Edelgard, Hapi (understudy for Annette)  
> Chorus: Dimitri, Raphael, Ashe, misc  
> Costume design: Hilda  
> Makeup: Yuri  
> Set: Bernie and Ignatz  
> Backstage: Balthus and Cyril  
> Orchestra: Hanneman  
> Vocal Training: Manuela  
> Choreography: Jeritza


	3. Daddy's Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets a nice surprise while Annette's heart shatters once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Five years ago…

_“Ugh, Felix, quit being a villain!” Annette huffed, hurrying down the hall to her next class. Felix walked leisurely next to her, able to keep up due to his long legs. “What happened to the nice Felix from when we were kids?”_

_“He grew up.” Felix said simply. “Besides, it’s impossible to stop being clumsy…that’s just you. The theatre will just accept that.”_

_“Fe-lix! That’s not a funny joke!” She pouted and looked up at him with her large blue eyes. “They’ll never accept me in Fhirdiad at this rate!”_

_“Annette, I doubt that they would reject a person that works harder than god.” Felix said, fiddling with his fencing foil. He meant it in a good way of course but leave it to Annette to take it as him teasing her._

_“I swear, you’re impossible.” Annette sighed. Felix looked over and immediately, he could see what, or rather who, she was thinking of. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the closest empty classroom and shut the door._

_“Ann-Ann, your dad won’t be at the Fhirdiad School of Musical Theatre, you know that.” Felix said, his voice softer than usual and using her childhood nickname as an extra measure. “He abandoned the boar. He abandoned **you**.” _

_“I know, Fe-fe.” Annette said, using his nickname in kind. “I know but I heard he got a job with Rhea Nabatean at Garreg Mach Theatre and Fhirdiad is the only way I can get in. You, Dima and Sylvain already have a shoe in with Glenn there, Byleth too with Jeralt! Father is there and…and…” She looked down, her eyes suspiciously having a glassy sheen on them. Felix sighed and placed his hand on her head._

_“I said it when we were thirteen and I’ll say it again. You don’t need him to be whole again. Neither does your mom. He left because he thinks he’s some sort of knight and he wanted to die with Dimitri and Edelgard’s parents. He wasn’t thinking of you.” He ignored the urge to pull her into a hug when she looked up at him with hurt in her eyes and took his hand off her head. “I won’t discourage you from going to Fhirdiad though. You’ve wanted to do musical theatre forever. You’ll get in.”_

_“…Thanks Felix.” There was the smallest hint of a smile on her face, making Felix feel relieved. There was still a sadness to her that was still lingering so he did what he knew how to do best._

_“Anyways, if you’re so worried about failing you could run your audition by me and I can tell you everything you’re obviously overthinking about.” He relished when Annette’s head snapped up and she puffed her cheeks at his teasing._

_“Villain! I would never!”_

Felix woke up as the memory faded away, his phone sounding off in an alarm at exactly six. He groaned and grabbed it, seeing a couple of texts from his brother Glenn, who was off on his honeymoon with his new wife Ingrid, who also happened to be their childhood friend too. Sitting up, he opened his messages, smiling slightly at the pictures of the newlyweds in Hoshido. Then, a picture of a perfectly beautiful hoshidan sword caught his eye, along with the text underneath. The blade shined in the light of the display case, gleaming a sharp silver in contrast with its black hilt. It was gorgeous to say the least, especially to a weapon collector like Felix.

GLENN: _Hey, Feline, do you want this sword?_

Felix was suddenly wide awake, quickly typing out his response to his brother.

FELIX: _fuck yeah. How much?_

The reply was nearly instantaneous.

GLENN: _Don’t worry about it. Consider it a present from me and Ing for getting the lead in Garreg Mach’s new musical. Say hi to Annie to me._

FELIX: _Thanks. And sure. She’ll be happy to hear from you._

GLENN: _I’m glad. Now open your door you little shit._

FELIX: _whAT_

As if on cue, a loud banging on his and Sylvain’s front door sounded through the apartment, making Felix shoot out of bed with a speed he hadn’t used since his fencing days. Yanking open the door, there was his asshole of an older brother, Glenn Lucien Fraldarius, with a wrapped sword in hand. Sylvain stumbled out of his room not too long after, looking as confused as ever.

“You two look lovely in the morning. Have any coffee?” Glenn drawled, inviting himself inside.

“Don’t stroll into the damn place like you own it, you bastard.” Felix grumbled, shutting the door behind him. Sylvain smiled easily, being more of a morning person than Felix, and gave Glenn a warm hug.

“Welcome back! Where’s Ingy?” Sylvain thumped Glenn on the back a few times before pulling away, letting the smaller man breathe a little.

“She went to work already. Couldn’t wait to start flying.” Glenn grinned, proud of his pilot of a wife. “I just dropped her off and came here to offer you two a ride to work. And to drop off your congratulations present.” Unceremoniously, Glenn shoved the sword into Felix’s unready hands, making the younger Fraldarius fumble a little.

“Thanks…” Felix mumbled, unwrapping the sword as carefully as he could. It was more gorgeous than the picture Glenn had taken however many weeks ago. He ran his fingers along the smooth blade of the sword, feeling himself smile a little. He felt Glenn’s hand rest on top of his head and ruffle his unkept hair.

“Come on, let’s hang it up and get you two ready for the theatre. I may not be in this production but I have a feeling they probably will ask me to coach once I’m seen.” Glenn strolled to the kitchen and started rummaging through it like the heathen he was. Felix rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics and wrapped his new sword back up.

“Don’t eat all the food there.” Felix grumbled before heading to his room. He unwrapped the sword and gently set it up with his other weapons hanging on the wall. The sword was definitely the star of the wall, shining brighter than any other item of Felix’s well-kept collection, which Glenn happened to give most of. Quickly, he showered and got dressed, pulling his hair into his signature ponytail before walking back out to the kitchen. Glenn and Sylvain were already at the table eating and chatting, having managed to make a full breakfast in the time that Felix was gone.

“Welcome back, Feline.” Glenn said, pushing a plate of eggs and bacon with plain pancakes over to him. Felix grunted a thank you and started to eat, realizing he was much hungrier than he realized.

“Good goddess, Fe, slow down. I know you’re in a hurry to see Annie but-” Felix delivered a swift kick to Sylvain’s shin before he could finish his sentence. He had already been pushing for Felix to ask out Annette more than usual since last week and he didn’t need his older brother in on it. Unfortunately for Felix, Glenn already had his Cheshire cat smirk on his face.

“Whoa, what’s this about Annette? Catherine said that last she saw, Annette hated Felix’s guts.” Felix groaned. Leave it to her to be Glenn’s rat.

“They get along just fine now. They made up last week.” Sylvain smirked and drowned his pancakes in so much syrup that Felix felt like gagging at the sight. “Besides, they’re almost back to the way they were as kids.”

“Ah, yes. I remember.” Glenn said. “What was it that seven year old Felix said when Dad joked that Annette and Dimitri could get married? _I’m going to marry Ann-Ann! Not Dima!_ ”

“Shut up.” Felix grumbled, the tips of his ears turning red. He stabbed an innocent piece of bacon with his fork, hoping that they would stop.

“Oh yeah, he also said _I’m Ann-Ann’s best friend here! Don’t you dare go near her, Sylvain!_ Annie was totally clueless!” Sylvain and Glenn both laughed hard at Felix’s rising blush and increasingly mangled food.

“How is she anyways?” Glenn asked, finishing off his pancakes. “I haven’t talked to her for awhile.”

“She’s fine.” Sylvain said. “Annie’s gotten so much prettier-ow! Felix!”

“You have a girlfriend and it’s her best friend.” Felix grumbled almost menacingly.

“I mean it in the most pure way possible!” Sylvain objected, rubbing the spot Felix elbowed. “She’s a cutie.”

“Huh…I see.” Glenn had the same look Sylvain had when he watched their video together, making Felix worry. He didn’t need more people to bug him about his feelings for Annette. Sylvain was bad enough. If Glenn was in on it…

“We’re going to be late.” Felix blurted out, standing up from his seat.

“Fe, you haven’t even finished your pancakes yet!” Felix shoved whatever he had on his plate into his mouth, half to spite Sylvain, half to get going as fast as possible. Glenn sighed and stood up as well, placing his hand on Sylvain’s head and pushing it down, saving Felix from any more of Sylvain’s comments.

“He’s right. Let’s get going.” Glenn said. “Before Felix kills you, preferably.”

* * *

Felix sighed in relief once they finally reached the theatre, managing to get there a half hour before they needed to be in, thanks to Glenn’s barely legal driving. Sylvain looked slightly green in the backseat but didn’t look like he was going to throw up. Felix always wondered how Glenn managed to get away with his driving habits as long as he did but he didn’t want to question it.

“Alright you two, here we are.” Glenn said as he swerved into Felix’s usual parking spot. Sylvain yelped as he was jostled in the back while Felix let out a stream of curses and held onto the door handle.

“Next time, I’m driving and taking my car.” Felix hissed at his older brother, who smirked at him.

“Not a chance, Feline.” Glenn said, getting out of the car. “Besides, isn’t it nice to have your dear older brother as your personal chauffeur for the day?”

“Not when you’re hellbent on trying to kill us with your shit driving.” Felix snarked without any real malice. Secretly, he loved spending time with his older brother whenever he could. Especially since he had moved back to Fhirdiad for Ingrid’s job and his new job at the Fhirdiad School of Musical Theatre. Glenn smiled slightly and gently pulled Felix’s ponytail, letting him know that he understood his feelings.

“Let’s get Sylvain out so he can get sick outside the car, yeah?” Glenn said, letting go of his hair. Felix grunted in response and opened Sylvain’s door, almost making the redhead fall out.

“You Fraldarius guys are meeeean.” Sylvain whined, half crawling out of the car, fumbling as he tried to make himself upright.

“Such a nice compliment. Thanks, Syl.” Glenn quipped, gripping his shoulders to steady him. Sylvain shook his head and took a breath.

“I’m good, I’m good.” Sylvain slapped his cheeks a little and took a deep breath. Then, Felix saw his eyes shift to behind Felix and he flashed his biggest grin. “There she is! My sun, my moon and my stars!” A familiar giggle alerted Felix and Glenn to turn around to find Annette and Mercedes there.

“Glenn!” Annette beamed and launched herself at Felix’s older brother, who laughed and caught her in his arms, spinning her around. Felix smiled slightly at the scene; Annette was one person he didn’t mind sharing Glenn with; he had acted as an older brother to the lonely little girl that came around with Dimitri when Gustave allowed.

“Ann-Ann! It’s good to see you.” Glenn said, putting her down. “I swear, you’ve grown.”

“I wish!” Annette giggled and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Sorry I couldn’t come to yours and Ingrid’s wedding…I had another engagement at home.”

“Don’t worry about it, Anne. Ingrid loved the food you sent us.” Glenn placed his hand on her head and gently patted her. Annette smiled brightly and hugged Glenn around the waist tightly, making something in Felix’s heart tug oddly.

“How come you’re here in Garreg Mach? Are you going to be here for long?” Annette was practically bouncing on her feet, letting Glenn free of her hug and instead just gripping his arm instead. For a moment, Felix could picture six year old Annette and eleven year old Glenn and felt like he was back at their family manor.

“Just for today. I’m going back to Fhirdiad later tonight.” Glenn said, looking unfazed by Annette’s enthusiastic grip. “I came to congratulate Felix here on his lead role. Which speaking of, you got it too, right?”

“I did! I don’t know how but I did!” Annette said brightly.

“She’s talented, that’s how she got it.” Felix blurted out, shoving his hands in his pockets. Annette’s eyes widened in surprise before she smiled shyly at Felix.

“Thanks, Felix.” She said softly. Felix ignored the way Sylvain grinned and Mercedes smiled knowingly instead, he focused on his shoes. They wouldn’t betray him, unlike his mouth. 

“Let’s get you kids in then. I want to see the new blood in the theatre.” Glenn said, slinging an arm around both Felix and Annette. Felix scowled and shrugged off his brother’s arm while Annette laughed and even leaned into Glenn a little.

“Well, let me introduce you to the lovely Mercedes…” Sylvain started rattling off his overly dramatic and lovestruck introduction about Garreg Mach’s favourite on call doctor, which Felix tuned out completely. Glenn’s hand came down on Felix’s shoulder, grounding him as they walked to the Theatre. There were times where he was really glad for Glenn, especially since he saw him more as a father figure than his actual father…

“Is that Glenn Fraldarius? Huh, never thought I’d see you back here.” The group turned to find Jeralt and Byleth Eisner behind them, the latter’s face as blank as ever.

“Jeralt! If it isn’t my favourite director and with his beloved daughter.” Glenn said with a grin, taking his hand off of Felix to shake Jeralt’s hand and pat Byleth’s shoulder.

“Coming in to scope the talent? See if any need a good ass kicking?” Jeralt joked, making Glenn laugh.

“I mean, might as well since I’m here, eh?” Jeralt smiled and patted Glenn’s shoulder.

“The brats have an orchestral rehearsal today, come sit in and give them some feedback.” Felix stiffened a little at that but Glenn’s firm hand squeezed his shoulder to calm him.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind. I don’t know if I’ll have anything useful to say though.” Glenn said smoothly, patting Felix’s shoulder.

“Glad to hear it. See you in a bit, Glenn. Come on, kid.” Jeralt nodded to Byleth before heading into the theatre first.

“Huh, you weren’t kidding when you said that they probably were going to ask you to coach.” Sylvain said with a laugh. Glenn shrugged and smirked easily.

“What can I say? I’m a hot commodity.” Glenn said. Annette smiled a little nervously and looked up at Glenn, fidgeting a little.

“You won’t be too mean, right? I mean, you haven’t heard me sing before and I don’t know if you’ll think I’m up to Garreg Mach standard-” Glenn put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close in a brotherly hug, patting her head. Felix knew that move all too well; Glenn only used it to calm down one of the younger ones in their group when they were in distress.

“You’ll be great, Annette. If they chose you, then like Felix said, it’s because you’re talented.” Annette smiled up at Glenn and hugged him back tightly.

“Thanks Glenn.” She said softly, letting go after a minute.

“No problem. Now, I believe you have a rehearsal to prepare for. Felix,” Felix snapped his head towards his brother. “Help your leading lady get ready. I got some people to go see. I’ll come back for you two.”

“Glenn-” the older Fraldarius held up his hand, shutting Felix up.

“I’ll see you two inside.” Glenn pulled along Sylvain and Mercedes, leaving Felix and Annette alone. Felix awkwardly kicked at the ground and offered his arm to Annette without looking at her out of embarrassment. He felt his face go red as he felt Annette’s hand curl around his elbow and squeezed it firmly.

“Let’s go put away our things. I think our rooms are next to each other?” Annette said, gently tugging his arm.

“Yeah.” Felix said gruffly, opening the door for them. He glanced at her and immediately felt his face heat up again when he saw that she was smiling up at him.

“It’s nice that Glenn came, isn’t it? I bet you missed him a lot.” Annette said, walking through the door and pulling Felix through. “I still feel bad for not attending his and Ingrid’s wedding.”

“He said it’s fine. He understands.” Felix said, leading her down the hall. “Besides, did he and Ingrid end up calling you anyways?”

“They did! They video chatted me before they went Hoshido!” Annette said cheerfully. “Ingrid even sent me makeup from there!”

“Heh, I’m not surprised. Weren’t you the one that got her into it?” Felix smirked a little while Annette smiled brightly.

“I did! And she…” Annette’s voice faltered as she stared on ahead. Felix followed her gaze and stopped in his tracks as well. Right there, in front of Glenn, was Gustave Dominic, older but nonetheless alive and well. Fury swelled in Felix’s chest at the appearance of the older man. He had watched Annette look through staff lists and search tirelessly for her father only to be disappointed when he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. They knew he was there though; he was often talked to Dimitri but still refused to show himself in front of Annette. Now he had shown up out of the blue and in front of their dressing rooms no less.

“Gustave Dominic, fancy seeing you in this part of Garreg Mach.” Glenn said curtly, crossing his arms in a way that Felix recognized as his fighting stance.

“I am not Gustave.” He graveled. “You have the wrong person. I am Gilbert Prontislav.” He tried to sidestep Glenn but the younger man wouldn’t let him through.

“Changed your name now, eh?” Glenn said. “Now I know why you disappeared while I was here.”

“I do not know what you’re talking about.” Felix was ready to jump in and wring the older man’s neck but the death grip Annette had on his arm held him back.

“I think you do. Why haven’t you shown yourself to your daughter?” Gustave, well, now, Gilbert’s shoulder’s tensed.

“I do not have a daughter.” As soft as it was, the statement rang through the hallway. Glenn’s sharp blue eyes widened while Annette’s hands fell from Felix’s arms.

“Dad?” Annette’s voice was as broken as it was nine years prior, piercing Felix’s heart and igniting fury in him. Gilbert didn’t even bother to turn around for her though, pointedly ignoring her presence. She took a step towards her father, holding out a hand as if to touch him.

“Anne…” Felix softened and placed his hand on her shaking shoulder. Gone was Annette’s cheerful face, instead there was the broken little girl she had been.

“I do not know you, Miss.” Gilbert said steadily. Annette flinched, as if she was shot.

“Why are you being so cruel?” She whispered, the tears falling now. Something in Felix snapped and he walked forward, putting Annette behind him.

“Gustave, at least look at her when you speak, don’t you think Annette deserves at least that after you left her with us at the hospital?” Felix snarled, his fists clenching. Gilbert still didn’t turn around but Felix could see the tension rolling off of him. “You’re not the only one hurting from the damn tragedy and don’t think we don’t know you’ve been talking to the boar instead of the person that matters most. So stop being a damn coward Gustave and look your daughter in the fucking eye and apologize!”

“I told you, I am not Gustave. Good day, gentlemen.” He pushed past Glenn, ignoring Annette’s existence entirely and disappearing from the hallway as fast as a sixty year old man could. Felix dashed to go get him but Glenn quickly grabbed his arm and shook his head. He nodded to Annette, who was still standing where Felix left her. Her face was as red as her hair, tears still streaming down her face.

“Annette…” Felix breathed, looking at her broken expression. Both Fraldarius men rushed towards her, Glenn, taking her in his arms and Felix, standing over her protectively.

“Let’s get you in your dressing room.” Glenn said softly. “I’ll go get some sweets. Felix, stay with her.”

“Got it.” Felix wrapped an arm around Annette, and led her into her dressing room as Glenn rushed off. Annette was silent the whole time, desperately trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes and smudging her makeup in the process. Felix sighed and sat her down on her couch and grabbed a couple of make up wipes and a chair. He sat right in front of her and started to gently wipe the make up off her face.

“Felix…I…I can do it.” Annette said after a minute, taking a hold of his hand. He shook his head and just switched hands, ignoring the blush on his face and her hand on his.

“I got it.” He said, his voice coming out gruffer than he wanted. He focused on his hand, refusing to meet her eyes. “Just relax.”

“Fe-Fe…” Felix flinched at the nickname, one that she hadn’t used in five years. He paused and forced himself to actually look at her face. Her eyes were puffy and her face was covered in red splotches from crying. “Thank you…for saying all that. And for trying to go after him. I couldn’t…I could barely move…” Her voice broke and she sniffed, new tears flowing. “Fe, why does he hate me? Am I not enough? Why?”

“No!” Felix found himself snarling again. He regretted the outburst when Annette had jumped with wide eyes and he forced himself to calm down and talk in a quieter voice. “No. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“But…he wouldn’t look at me, Felix. He talks so much to Dimitri. Why not me? I love Dima and he’s been so good to me but I can’t help but wonder what he has that I don’t have. Why does Dad seek him out? And Dimitri’s too nice to ignore him and feels bad that he’s always trying to talk to him…” Annette rubbed her eyes again and sniffed. “Does he not see me as his daughter? Does he wish Dimitri was his son? I worked so hard to get here and he’s not even proud enough to talk to me…Am I not enough for him?”

“Annette…” Felix’s throat felt like it closed and suddenly, he couldn’t speak. He wanted to say so much to her, how wonderful she was, how she was so talented…how she was enough for everyone around her. Enough for him. But the sight of the sweet, hardworking girl in front of him, broken down by the sight of her father who had shattered her cracked heart into a million pieces again, stunned Felix into silence. All he could do was sit there, full of fury for Gilbert for daring make Annette feel less than she was and sadness for Annette, who had been rejected by the father she loved fiercely. The door then opened and both turned to see Glenn with a sweet bun trio in hand.

“I got you some sweet buns. I know you like these.” Glenn handed Annette the plate and crouched in front of her. “Eat, Ann-Ann.”

“Thank you, Glenn.” Annette shakily picked up a bun and nibbled on it, not quite seeing both Fraldarius brothers now.

“Of course. Anything for my little sister.” Glenn moved to sit beside her and wrap an arm around her thin shoulders. “…I heard what you said to Felix.”

“Oh…” Annette put her bun down and looked at her hands. “Glenn…”

“You’re enough.” Glenn said, saying the words Felix had wanted to say. “And if your father doesn’t think so, he’s sorely mistaken. Honestly, if the roles were reversed and you were in Dimitri’s place, he would have treated Dimitri like he treats you now.”

“You think so?” Annette said softly. Glenn nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

“Yeah. Gustave’s that kind of guy. He puts his heart into his work and won’t make room for anything else. His priorities aren’t what they should be. It should have always been you.” A fresh new set of tears welled up in Annette’s eyes and her shoulders started to shake. Felix immediately got a few tissues and sat on Annette’s other side, putting it in her hand. She wiped her eyes and looked up at both him and Glenn, a small but sad smile gracing her face.

“Thank you…Felix, Glenn.” Annette said softly. “I’m glad I have you both here with me.”

“Hey, I’m here whenever you need me, alright?” Glenn said, placing a hand on her head. “Wipe those eyes, you’re a pretty crier but I’m sure Jeralt wants his actors and actresses without tears. Eat up and I’ll walk you two down to the rehearsal area. Felix and I will let you get cleaned up in peace. Just meet us outside the door.”

“Alright…” She took a bigger bite out of her sweet buns, seemingly enjoying them a bit more. Glenn looked over at Felix and nodded at him, giving him a silent signal to follow him out. He nodded back at his brother and gave Annette’s shoulder a small squeeze before walking out of the room with Glenn in tow. They leaned against the wall side by side in silence, listening for Annette to come out.

“…Felix.” Glenn finally said, breaking the silence. Felix glanced at his older brother, seeing that he had a grim look on his face. “It won’t be easy now, especially now since Annette has seen Gustave.”

“I know.” Felix replied gruffly. “She hasn’t given up on bringing him back, you know that.”

“And he hasn’t given up on running away from her. It’s a Dominic thing.” Glenn said with a sigh. “Listen, try to avoid Gustave. If anything, he’ll hide away and will pull that shit again if he sees you or Annette. And you can’t afford to lose your temper. He’s working as Rhea’s personal bodyguard and will have you removed if you confront him.” Felix winced at the mention of Rhea’s name. Of course that bastard would get hired as the bodyguard of the theatre’s owner.

“Fine. But Annette…” Felix trailed off when her heard Annette shuffle around but sighed as it stopped. “She’ll be fine?”

“Knowing Gustave, he’ll pull what he did with me when I was here. He’ll plan his shifts around her schedules until she decides to leave. He wants no one to know who he was. And don’t try to call Dad. I did it and all trace of him was lost until now. I didn’t even think of a name change at that time though. But since Dima’s here, he must’ve gotten careless in his excitement and showed himself.” Glenn sighed and cracked his knuckles. “Damn old coot…”

“I agree.” Felix muttered heatedly. Glenn placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it good naturedly before ruffling his hair.

“You guys will be just fine. Just keep looking out for each other, got it?” Felix nodded and bumped his brother gently with his shoulder, which was returned in kind. “Knock my socks off in rehearsal, got it, Feline?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Glenn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's the end of a very angsty chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I have to go on hiatus for a little bit since it's about crunch time for school. I will be back after with a chapter that has a Claude von Riegan scheme, some Dimitri and Felix bonding and musical theatre planning. 
> 
> See you guys till then!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the very angsty beginning to this fic. The next chapter is a little more lighthearted so look out for it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
